Bonitas piernas, Granger
by Shiro Tsubaki
Summary: Una jugarreta de las molestas compañeras de habitación de Hermione trae consecuencias... ¿nefastas? / —¡CARACOLES HERVIDOS! ¡PARVATI, LAVENDER, ME LAS PAGARÁN! / —Her... mione —murmuró Ron, atónito. / —Bonitas piernas, Granger –la elogió, observándola de arriba a abajo. / —Les debo una, chicas.


—¡Hermione! —canturreó una irritante voz chillona en su oído.

_ Ignóralas y se irán, ignóralas y se irán._

—¡Hermione! —le imitó otra voz en su otro oído.

_ Piensa en tu lugar feliz._

—¡Hermioneee! —La melosa de Lavender chilló más fuerte, si era eso posible.

_ Tu lugar feliz, Hermione. Tu lugar feliz. Libros y tareas._

—¡Tenemos una sorpresa para ti, Herms! —exclamó Parvati con demasiado entusiasmo. Luego agregó con malicia—: Una sorpresa que no olvidarás.

Entonces se escuchó un golpe y un quejido de dolor.

Si ellas se habían levantado tan temprano para prepararle una sorpresa, por no decir jugarreta, era porque de verdad que no la olvidaría. Aunque aquello no auguraba nada bueno, Hermione decidió ignorarlas cubriendo sus oídos con la almohada.

—¡Sabemos que estás despierta, Hermione! ¡Vamos!

_Respira y cuenta hasta diez, Hermione, no dejes que te ganen._

—¡Heeeermy! ¡Heeeermy!

_Uno..._

_ —_¡¿Ese de ahí es Viktor Krum sin camisa?!

_Dos..._

—¡Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...! —_¡Qué pulmones!_— ¡...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeermy!

_Cinco..._

_ —_¡La biblioteca se quema, Herms!

_Ocho..._

—¡Tu ejemplar de Historia de Hogwarts se cayó al lago!

—¡¿QUE MI QUÉ?! —gritó Hermione saltando de la cama, mientras representaba a la perfección la pintura "El grito". Su mirada automáticamente vagó por la habitación hasta toparse con su mesa de luz, en donde descansaba su preciado libro, que parecía emanar luz y producía música celestial al observarlo.

¿Desde cuándo Hagrid criaba cerdos en Hogwarts? Ah, no, solo eran Parvati y Lavender riendo como histéricas. Pobres tontas, que no se daban cuenta del aura asesina que comenzaba a rodear a la castaña.

—_¡Avis!_

—Em... Hermione... ¿Para qué son esas aves? —preguntó con nerviosismo Parvati. Las muchachas ya habían dejado de reír.

—_¡Oppugno!_

* * *

Varios picotazos, gritos y plumas después...

—Ahora sí, ¿decían algo sobre una sorpresa? —preguntó la prefecta de Gryffindor con una sonrisa radiante.

Lavender, quien aún no acababa de remover las plumas de pájaro de su cabello, la fulminó con la mirada, pero luego sonrió con malicia.

—Sí, la mejor de las sorpresas —aseguró—. ¿Por qué no mejor la ves por ti misma? —dijo mientras hacía un ademán hacia su baúl.

Con recelo, Hermione picó el baúl con su varita. Al ver que nada sucedía, lo abrió cuidadosamente. Sin que la leona se diera cuenta, las Gryffindors salieron sigilosamente de la habitación.

—No entiendo qué es lo que... ¡CARACOLES HERVIDOS! **¡PARVATI, LAVENDER, ME LAS PAGARÁN!**

Detrás de la puerta, se oyeron más chillidos de cerdo.

* * *

_ Las voy a agujerear con Cruciatus hasta que queden como un queso, luego me haré jabones con sus fémures y un abrigo de piel de imbéciles, y a lo que quede..._

Corridas olímpicas y alistamientos atropellados aparte, a eso se habían resumido los últimos veinte minutos de Hermione. Había pasado desde llenar sus medias con carne molida y sus zapatos con mantequilla hasta abandonarlas a merced del pulpo gigante del lago negro, y aún tenía un amplio repertorio de amenazas que jamás cumpliría. Y por más torturas sádicas que idease, su cara aún continuaba roja de la rabia. No era la primera ocasión en la que era blanco de las bromas de mal gusto de las jóvenes, pero aquella vez...

_...le colocaré este ridículo atuendo para el funeral, así podré bailar en sus tumbas después._

...se habían pasado. Vaya que sí.

¡Sólo había que ver su alterado uniforme para pensar lo mismo! ¡Su pobre e inocente uniforme de monja, cruelmente ultrajado! Sus camisas, reducidas dos tallas, ¡hasta les habían quitado los dos primeros botones! Y sus faldas, ¡oh, sus faldas! ¡Recortadas (un trabajo bastante prolijo, en realidad) y reducidas hasta quedar siete dedos _por encima _de la rodilla! ¡Y junto con sus medias, ahora demasiado cortas, exponían _demasiado _sus piernas! Y su problema no es que fuesen feas, de hecho... era mucho peor.

Ella no siempre se había vestido con ropas tan holgadas, antes utilizaba la talla correcta, sin nada digno de mención. Pero dos veranos atrás, había descubierto algo horrible, realmente desagradable y... _vergonzoso_. Cuando parte de la población masculina había comenzado a observarla de pies a cabeza, sin escrúpulos, Hermione creyó que había algo mal en ella. Entonces... comenzaron los silbidos y las frases con doble sentido en pleno Londres muggle. ¡Con su madre presente, por Merlín! Su vergüenza fue tal, que no volvió a usar faldas ni para visitar a sus familiares. Pero como el uniforme de Hogwarts exigía faldas, ella había tomado sus propias medidas. Sabía que no debía ser nada bonito de ver, pero al menos ella se sentía cómoda.

Y ahora tenía que salir así. Si con la talla justa la trataban de esa manera tan vergonzosa, ¡vestida así como estaba, como una... mujer fatal, no quería ni imaginárselo! Su desesperación era tal, que otra vez, decidió jugar con sus propios términos. Estaría incómoda, claro, y todos pensarían que estaba loca, pero cualquier incomodidad sería concebible antes que _eso_.

Al parecer tenía razón. Cuando bajó a la sala común, sus amigos definitivamente pensaron que se había vuelto loca. Es que, ¿a quién se le ocurre salir con una capa de invierno en pleno abril?

—Hermione... —la llamó Harry, extrañado.

—¿Si? —preguntó esta con tranquilidad.

—Esto... Tu capa...

—¿Qué hay con ella? —inquirió. Aunque su tono era despreocupado, parecía estar retándole a decir algo.

—Bueno... Nada —concluyó con una risa nerviosa.

Salieron de la sala común, desayunaron en el Gran Comedor y asistieron a sus clases del día. Todo el tiempo, acompañados de miradas incrédulas hacia la castaña.

Faltaba una clase para finalizar el día. Era viernes, así que para el lunes siguiente ya tendría el nuevo uniforme que había encargado urgentemente. El día había sido especialmente caluroso, como si los astros se hubiesen alineado en su contra, y varias veces estuvo a punto de rendirse y quitarse aquella molesta y _sofocante_ capa. Ahora, solo le quedaba el último gran obstáculo. _Pociones. _Una hora de asfixiante vapor en las mazmorras, donde, en un día como aquel, cualquier cosa que tocaras te dejaría la piel al rojo vivo. Pero ella podía con eso. Si tenía que morir ahogada para salvar su dignidad, lo haría con gusto.

_Pero del dicho al hecho... largo trecho._

Eso fue lo que pasó por su mente treinta minutos después de entrar al aula. Sentada, por primera vez, detrás de todos, lo más lejos posible de aquellos vapores agobiantes, no podía concentrarse en su poción, puesto que la sala le daba vueltas de forma vertiginosa. Sudaba a mares, y era la tercera vez que Ron le preguntaba si no tenía fiebre o algo, puesto que su cara estaba roja como quien acababa de correr diez kilómetros en medio del desierto.

—Creo que sería mejor si te quitaras esa capa. ¿No tienes calor? —dijo Harry.

_Calor es poco. Debería haber una palabra para describir esta sensación de encontrarse en el mismísimo infierno,_ pensó Hermione, mas respondió que se encontraba perfectamente con la sonrisa más falsa que había brindado jamás.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? ¡Es un milagro que puedas respirar con esa cosa encima! —le contradijo el pelirrojo, acercándose a ella con la clara intención de desabrocharle la capa.

_Alerta roja._

—No, de verdad, estoy bien —quiso tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa tensa, mientras se alejaba disimuladamente.

—¡Tonterías! —replicó el Weasley, con sus manos peligrosamente cerca del botón que cerraba el escudo de la leona.

—¡Tengo frío, Ronald Weasley! —chilló la chica con un deje de histeria.

Pero ya era tarde, con un _¡clic!_ la capa se abrió y el revelador uniforme de la Gryffindor quedó expuesto. El efecto fue inmediato. Los gritos de Ron habían hecho que casi toda la clase se voltease a observar, como buenos chismosos que eran. Y luego de unos segundos de aturdimiento, comenzaron, efectivamente, los silbidos y los comentarios. Lo de antes había sido un pequeño rubor comparado con lo escarlata que se había vuelto su rostro. _Trágame tierra _y _¿Por qué a mí?_ aparte, el único pensamiento coherente que pudo formular su embotada mente fue:

_Parvati, Lavender, __**voy a matarlas**__._

Por suerte, pudo resistir sus ganas de llorar de la vergüenza lo suficiente para que el profesor calmara a los hormonales adolescentes. Claro que, las miradas perduraban.

—Her... mione —murmuró Ron, atónito.

Calmó a todos, menos a sus _comprensibles _amigos.

—No me hablen —gruñó groseramente en cuanto retomó la voz, se inclinó hacia adelante y cubrió su rostro con su cabello y su mano. Ya ni siquiera tenía sentido que tratase de cubrirse otra vez con la capa, puesto que todos allí habían podido echarles un buen vistazo a sus largas y torneadas piernas.

La hora concluyó y la primera en apresurarse a la salida fue, cómo no, la prefecta de Gryffindor.

—¡Espera, Hermione! —gritó Harry, pero esta echó a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo—. Rayos. ¿Qué le sucede? Yo solo quería devolverle su capa —dijo sorprendido, levantando la prenda con una mano.

—Mujeres —respondió simplemente Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

_Me iré a mi habitación y me esconderé bajo la cama por un año, viviré del moho y tendrán que llevarme los apuntes y las tareas. Cuando termine el ciclo escolar, me iré a vivir a una montaña y me volveré ermitaña, mi alimento será la energía del universo y haré figuras con madera, pero no seré buena en ello, por lo que saldrán deformes. Mi esposo será un oso gruñón y tendremos hijos osos a los que llamaré Javier y Amanda._

Hizo una mueca de asco ante su último pensamiento. Genial, hasta su mente estaba en su contra.

Tan ocupada estaba auto-compadeciéndose, que no notó a las dos muchachas que cuchicheaban entre ellas. Y reían. Como si fueran...

—... Cerdos —murmuró, alzando la vista—. ¡Son ustedes! —gritó, y mientras echaba vapor por las orejas, corrió hacia ellas—. ¡Vengan para acá y arreglen esto!

Las leonas, con toda clase de ideas menos la de ayudar, echaron a correr entre risas. Hermione fue tras ellas, pero… ¡Bueno, se la pasaba todo el día en la biblioteca! No podía seguirles el ritmo. O tal vez no era tan mala, y a sus compañeras aún les dolían los picotazos de pájaros. Sea como fuere, comenzaban a llevarle cada vez más y más ventaja. Apretó su varita con impotencia y rabia mientras trataba inútilmente de aumentar su velocidad.

No entendía para qué corrían de esa manera. De acuerdo, tal vez se había excedido con las aves, pero cuando la levantaban antes de tiempo la ponían de muy mal humor. Ahora, sólo les cambiaría el color del cabello o les agrandaría las orejas con hechizos no verbales. Las brillantes Gryffindors tardarían un tiempo en descubrir el contra hechizo. Tampoco podía ser muy escandalosa, puesto que no quería manchar su perfecto historial (romper las reglas más importantes para salvar el colegio no cuenta).

Se estaba desviando. Antes de vengarse, tenía que alcanzarlas, y, perdida como estaba en sus pensamientos, se le estaban adelantando peligrosamente. Al doblar una esquina, llegó a una bifurcación que las muchachas ya habían pasado. Y los dos caminos que podía tomar, a su vez, se dividían en dos. Confundida y acelerada, giró su cabeza tan rápidamente que ni siquiera alcanzó a distinguir al joven de cabellera platinada recostado sobre una pared. Hasta que éste silbó con admiración. Avergonzada, la joven volteó, y se sonrojó mucho más al ver al guapo muchacho con una sonrisa torcida.

—Bonitas piernas, Granger –la elogió, observándola de arriba a abajo. Su mirada quemaba como el fuego. En el buen sentido.

La chica parpadeó unos instantes, y cayó en cuenta de quién era.

—¡Malfoy! –gritó indignada, dando un pisotón al suelo.

—Puedo decirte por dónde fueron. Esas piernas alegraron mi día –afirmó, mientras sonreía con diversión al ver su ceño fruncido, que contrastaba con su notable rubor.

—Hmp –emitió, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba hacia otra parte—. Habla.

Encontrando curiosamente interesante la antorcha fijada a la pared de piedra, cuyo fuego crepitaba perezosamente, no se dio cuenta de cómo se acercaban a ella.

—Bueno –habló el chico, sobresaltando a la otra debido a su cercanía. Se colocó detrás de ella y colocó sus dos cálidas manos en sendos hombros. Aturdida como estaba, Hermione se lo permitió—. Las chicas en cuestión, fueron hacia allá… —dijo girándola suavemente hasta quedar mirando hacia el camino de la derecha. Pero ella no prestaba atención, estaba concentrada en el cosquilleo que producía el fresco aliento de la serpiente en su nuca—… y luego hacia allá –continuó mientras la guiaba por el pasillo—. Aunque, creo que podrías hacer algo más productivo que perseguirlas –susurró en su oído izquierdo.

_Vaya_, era lo único que podía pensar la confundida leona. Es que, _vaya_.

Draco Malfoy, moja-bragas Malfoy, quien la había despreciado por tantos años, le estaba insinuando cosas al oído. Está bien, Voldemort había sido vencido, y con él habían desaparecido los mortífagos. Los Slytherins se habían vuelto sospechosamente más… considerados con los demás también, incluyendo al rubio, pero eso no significaba que de pronto se pondría a ligar con sus enemigos de toda la vida.

Dejando de lado la sangre, ¿no estaban "ratón de biblioteca" y "sabelotodo" entre sus insultos? No solo despreciaba su origen, si no a ella misma. Ilógico. Debería estar enojada con él y quitárselo de encima en cuanto la tocó, pero… ¿No había mencionado ya que estaba bueno? Ella también tenía hormonas, después de todo.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Granger? –inquirió coquetamente, con su nariz rozando su oreja.

—Y-yo… —¿Cómo había terminado así? Hasta recién había estaba cazando dos molestas niñas cursis—. ¡T-tengo que irme! –gritó, soltándose de repente y huyendo por el camino que le habían señalado.

—Volverá –sentenció con una sonrisa arrogante la serpiente, y se alejó en el sentido contrario.

* * *

_¡Por las calzas de Merlín!_ _¿Qué. Fue. Eso?_

Cosas como esa pasaban por su mente mientras corría por los pasillos afortunadamente desiertos. Se recostó contra una pared y respiró agitadamente, con su corazón desbocado. Sus piernas temblaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—¡Herms! —oyó que la llamaban. Cansada de tantas emociones en un solo día, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse a sus dos leales amigos—. Te fuiste tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de devolverte la capa... ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el pelinegro, al notarla alterada.

—Perfectamente, Harry —respondió con una sonrisa de lo más falsa. El muchacho pareció darse cuenta, pero cuando estaba por hablar, el pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

—Te estábamos buscando. ¿No vas a cenar? —cuestionó, sin enterarse de nada.

—No tengo hambre —Sus amigos la observaron extrañados—. Hoy almorcé mucho y tarde —explicó.

—Pero... —comenzó Harry.

Demasiado tarde, Hermione se había escabullido como un zorro.

* * *

Entró en la torre de Gryffindor con un aire ausente, saludó a las personas de igual manera. No hubiera notado a las causantes de su problema si no hubiesen comenzado a pedir disculpas y excusarse de manera muy chillona. ¿Es que tenían que chillar para todo?

—¡Hermione, nosotras no queríamos! ¡Fue un accidente! —explicaban con temor. ¿No estaban burlándose de ella una hora atrás?

La castaña se acercó a ellas, quienes se encogieron de miedo, al no encontrar una salida.

Entonces, ocurrió algo que ninguna de las dos habría imaginado ni en sus más locos sueños. Probablemente ni ella misma se lo esperaba.

Hermione sonrió, les palmeó el hombro a ambas y dijo:

—Les debo una, chicas. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo modificar mi pedido a Madame Malkin.

Dicho esto, se retiró a su habitación.

**...**

—¡Por Merlín, Hermione ha enloquecido! —exclamó Parvati, asombrada.

—Yo ya me lo esperaba —afirmó Lavender, mientras asentía con expresión sabia.

* * *

Finalmente, Draco Malfoy tenía razón.

Hermione volvió al mismo pasillo solitario al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y el día después de ése. Sólo se quedaba instantes, y simulaba estar de paso. Curiosamente, todas las veces se encontraba con el Slytherin, quien siempre encontraba un motivo para hablarle. El uniforme de la leona había cambiado: si bien era más decente que el que usó la primera vez, era más relajado que el que solía llevar. Y Draco no dudaba en hacerlo notar, con comentarios coquetos y leves elogios que causaban en la castaña más que la irritación que fingía.

Hasta que un día sucedió lo inevitable.

—Eh, Granger, este sábado hay una salida a Hogsmeade –comentó inocentemente el rubio, en la misma posición de siempre, recostado contra la pared y de brazos cruzados.

Hermione, quien pasaba "casualmente por ahí", se detuvo.

—Lo sé, ¿y qué con eso? –inquirió desinteresadamente. Si quería progresar con ella, tendría que dejar de lado su orgullo, al menos un poco.

—Nada especial –Se encogió de hombros y sonrió traviesamente—. Sólo me preguntaba cómo sería pasar todo un día admirando esas bonitas piernas.

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa leve. Por primera vez, no se sintió incómoda.

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

* * *

_Jum. Bueno, no sé de dónde salió esto. Creo que se me ocurrió mientras estaba en el baño semidormida un domingo de iglesia. Jajaja, puedo imaginar sus caras. Mi inspiración viene en momentos insólitos, incluso se me ocurrió una historia original mientras hacía mi tarea de Física. Para que vean lo centrada que soy, je._

_ Disculpen si algo no les cuadra, soy nueva en esto y tiendo a armar personajes y situaciones exageradas. Es mi primera historia en este sitio, aunque tengo otra cuenta en Potterfics llamada Primrose Malfoy. Les pido por favor, si encuentran un error ortográfico o gramatical no duden en hacérmelo saber. Si las plantean de forma educada, son bien recibidas sus correcciones. :)_

_ Por cierto, en cuanto a la clasificación del one-shot, quisiera que me hiciesen saber si es correcta o no. La verdad es que no sé si un niño de nueve años podría leer esto (aunque dudo que anden vagando por esta página), pero me parece que Rating T ya es demasiado. Tal vez eso de moja-bragas... ¡Es que había que ponerlo, mi madre me enseñó a no mentir! Leí la guía, pero siempre soy muy indecisa con estas cosas. Agradecería que me ayudarais._

_**La única remuneración de un escritor de fanfics son los reviews, ténganlo en cuenta.**_

_ Nos volveremos a leer, gente hermosa. ;)_

**ST **


End file.
